


The Crucifier

by AlexParker



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Kidnapping, Pain, Psychological Torture, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexParker/pseuds/AlexParker
Summary: Matt Murdock is kidnapped and tortured by a female character looking for revenge. Lots of whump.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Captured

His sensors slowly started to come back to him. The taste of the cold, stale air. The smell of slightly rusted metal. The chilling breeze against his bare chest. Matt had just started to wake. His head was throbbing and he felt cold chains around his wrists. Matt was starting to put together the pieces to understand the situation he was in. As thought became clearer, Matt struggled against the chains. They were hanging from the ceiling, wrapped tightly around his wrists like a python wraps around its prey. His toes barely being able to lay flat on the ground. Matt listened closely. He could hear drops of water falling from the ceiling a few feet away; however he heard no evidence of a person nearby. 

“Hello!” Matt shouted not trusting his senses to be at their prime after a head injury. He heard no response. Matt struggled against the chains once more. He knew there wasn’t a possibility of him breaking them but he had to do something. He used his senses to try and find a way out. He could tell the room was fairly empty. The floor was made of cold concrete. The walls were made from steel. In front of him layed a chair bolted into the ground. 

Matt thought back to what he could remember before the abduction. The last thing he could remember was walking back to his apartment after getting a drink with Karen and Foggy at Josie’s. He must have been abducted on the way to his apartment. Matt cursed at himself for not realizing the abductor was there. How could he let his guard down? 

Matt was drawn out of thought when he heard a noise. The sound came from quite a distance away, but soon he could hear a faint heart beat. Soon the heartbeat was right outside the room Matt was imprisoned in. The abductor unlocked the door and slowly opened it. The door creaked as it opened obviously as heavy and reinforced as the rest room. 

“The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen” said a feminine voice. She sounded confident as she stepped closer to Matt. 

“Where am I?” Matt questioned. 

She scoffed. “Well if I told you that, where’s the fun?” 

She stepped right up to Matt resting her hand against his face. He moved his head back, sensing her smirk. She ran her finger down his body, stopping half way down his chest.

“I’ve waited a long time to meet you. I’ve read the articles, seen the pictures and videos. Watched this city praise you as some sort of super hero.” As she spoke the anger in her voice became more apparent. “Not me. I always knew what you were.”

Matt snickered “And what’s that?”

“A pathetic man trying to play god.” She paused. “And I am going to prove it.”

“Who are you” 

“You can call me The Crucifier.”


	2. The Blind Lawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt learns more about the Crucifier

The Crucifier pulled out a knife that was strapped to her thigh. Matt heard the metal ring as she inches it near him. After running the side of the knife along his skin for some time, she dug in just below his shoulder. The cut wasn’t too deep, but it made Matt’s body contract in pain.

“You know I am religious myself.” The Crucifier said coldly. “I was surprised to discover you are a Catholic man, considering you are the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen.” She paused for a moment then ran the knife through Matt’s lower abdomen. “However, I was most surprised to find out you were Daredevil himself. I go looking for a blind lawyer and to my surprise discover he is the hero of Hell’s Kitchen.” 

The last sentence hung in the air. She hadn’t kidnapped Matt because he was Daredevil? Why was she doing this then? 

“Why am I here?” Matt questioned trying to sounding confident. After years of being a lawyer, he was able to control his voice and body language well. 

“To get revenge” she yelled while taking the knife and stabbing it into Matt’s other shoulder. This made Matt cry out in pain. “You are the reason my father is dead. You defended a man who got my father put away. He ended up getting away with everything while my father was put in prison.” She continued to push the knife further into his shoulder causing the burning pain to spread through Matt’s body. “I will make you pay for what you did then I will kill you.”

Matt was breathing heavy, trying to calm the overwhelming pain he felt. He hoped that Foggy and Karen had realized he was gone. Maybe they would find him soon. Matt remembered who her father was. A man named Bruce Anderson. He was associated with the Irish mob before Frank wiped most of them out. 

“You’re Samantha Anderson.”

“Wow, so you do remember.” She pulled the knife out of his shoulder.

“I didn’t kill your father. He died in prison. Another inmate killed him.”

“But you’re the one who put him there. You’re the one who ruined our lives, and you’re the one who will pay for it.”

“You’re father hurt a lot of people.” 

She pushed her hand on to Matt’s open wound causing it to become more aggravated. 

“He was my father.”

After attempting to return a calm demeanor, the Crucifier pulled out a cloth. It smelled of chloroform. Matt fought her but she still managed to press it against his face. Matt tried to stay awake as long as possible but soon his eyes shut and he drifted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that these first chapters are short, I promise the next ones with be longer.


	3. The Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt’s torture starts.

Matt woke up once again, his head still foggy. 

“Sorry about that. I needed to wait a bit until a friend of mine finished your contraption.” She said with a scowl.

Matt was now in a slightly different location in the room. Instead of having his arms chained to the room, he now had his arms spread wide open. The position he was currently in aggregated his shoulder wound. He was still shirtless, but now he was strippped down to only his boxers. His wrists were shackled to a wooden board. His waist was tightly strapped to the center of the contraption. His legs both shackled by the bottom. There was even a strap keeping his head in place. It didn’t take long for Matt to realize he was strapped to a cross. 

Matt scoffed. “I get it. You know I am catholic, so what, you’re trying to play into the whole crucifixion. I should have known. I mean with your nickname and all.”

The Crucifier laughed. “You know Matt, I may not like you, but I do admire that even in this situation, where you are at the complete disadvantage, and I mean the COMPLETE disadvantage, you still act brave.” 

The Crucifier clicked her nails against a metal tray. Matt now noticed a variety of implements held on the tray. From knives all the way to pliers. Matt’s heart rate slightly increased as he learned more about the situation he was in. He knew he wasn’t getting off the cross by himself. He couldn’t even move his wrists always from the wood. 

“So where should we start,” the Crucifier paused, scanning the tray to see all her options, “I think we should start with this.”

She held up a cattle prod, and took a few seconds to admire it. Soon she pressed a button that turned the cattle prod on. Matt could hear the electrical buzz it made. She jabbed the cattle prod into his torso. The electricity coursed through his body, spreading all the way to his fingertips and toes. His whole body tensed unable to move. After a few seconds she removed the prod. Matt was trying to catch his breath when she shocked him with the cattle prod once again. It hurt worse this time, the biting pain was building up. Once she stopped Matt could smell the burned flesh where she used the prod. 

“Is that all you’ve got.” Matt laughed attempting to antagonize the Crucifier.

“Oh don’t worry, I have much more planned. I just thought we should start out easy.”

She set the cattle prod back onto the metal tray. 

“What should we try next? There are so many great options.” 

The Crucifier picked up a pair of pliers. She walked up to Matt and pulled his mouth open. He thrashed his head, but there wasn’t much he could do. She shoved the pliers into his mouth and began moving them from tooth to tooth. Finally she stopped on one of his molars. 

“This one looks good.”

She grabbed the tooth with the pliers, and began pulling it out. Once she got the tooth out, she threw it to the side. 

“You know, we don’t get the best dental coverage at the firm, so I would appreciate it if the rest of my teeth could stay with me.” Matt joked.

“Funny” she replied “but I think that’s going to be the least of your worries.”

The Crucifier was about to pull out another one of Matt’s teeth when he phone rang. 

“Looks like it’s your lucky day.” She said holding up her phone. 

“Oh ya, I really am lucky aren’t I.” Matt said sarcastically.

The Crucifier left the room. Matt tried to listen to the conversation she was having on the phone, but she was too far away for him to make anything out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! 
> 
> So, I was debating possibly writing chapters from Foggy and Karen’s view. Should I do this? 
> 
> To everyone who left Kudos, thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I have written so I hope you like it. Thank you for reading, and I will totally take any criticism.


End file.
